What You Don't Know
by xxwriter
Summary: Everyone knows Helga has always been in love with Arnold. When Helga visits Hillwood while on break from college she never expected to spend so much time with him. One night! One mistake! Something no one saw coming... (I'm bad at summaries, I hope you still read my story.)


_**CHAPTER ON: Going home.**_

 **HELGA'S POV...**

I packed my suitcase with clothes for about four days. It was the first time the whole gang would meet up back in Hillwood since going off to college. There were times where some of us will be home and others wouldn't. This time was special because everyone will be there. Rhonda insisted that everyone be there this time for some party. Rhonda, Stinky, Eugene, Sid, Nadine, Sheena, Harold, Lila, Brainy, Curly, Gerald, Pheebs, and Arnold. My heart rate sped up at the thought of Arnold. He was my everything since I was five years old and till this day he meant everything to me. Even being thousands of miles apart couldn't change the way I feel about him. How he was so kind, and always willing to lend a hand to anyone. If no one believed in you or your dreams, Arnold did. He would go all out of his way for anyone even if they didn't deserve it. That's why my heart was filled with so much love for no one but him. I continued to search my apartment for things I may need to survive a weekend at my parents. I hated the thought of going back to their home but it was a must that I make it to Hillwood this time. After I finished packing I could finally go to bed, I leave first thing tomorrow morning.

* * *

I exited the plane and walked over to pick up my luggage when...

"Baby sister! I can't believe you're here!." Olga ran over to me and smothered me into one of her annoying sisterly hugs.

"What's up Olga?" I asked not quite as thrilled as she was to see me. Even though we weren't as close as typical sisters she was still the only one in my family that gave a crap about me. I know she loves me, so I stopped giving her my ass to kiss.

"I didn't know you were coming home. Why didn't you tell me silly?"

"I thought Big Bob and Miriam would've told you."

"They didn't tell me anything. The only thing I talked to them about was my audition for a major part in a romantic movie. I'm so excited." She said with a huge smile on her face. It didn't surprise me that they didn't say anything about me. They were still obsessed with Olga just like when I was younger.

"That's nice, I hope you get the part." I said.

"Thank you. Instead of riding the cab, do want to ride home with me?"

"Sure." I said and we grabbed our things and headed outside to her truck.

"I see you've been keeping your hair and makeup did like I taught you." she said giving me a smile.

"Yeah, I don't use the same amount of makeup you used on me though. It makes me feel like I'm doing to much. Like I'm trying to hard or something."

"I feel like that sometimes too, but I have to wear tons of makeup for my job."

"Yeah, the glamours life keeps you made-up twenty four seven." I said.

"Yes, I love my job but having to look my best all the time is exhausting." She admitted.

"I think the little effort I do put into my hair and make up is exhausting, so I don't even want to imagine what you feel like." I laughed a little.

We pulled up to my parents home, and it looked exactly like I remembered. It wasn't like I hadn't seen it in years, I was just here a little under a year ago.

"Olga. You're home!" Miriam yelled from the front door.

"Yes mommy, I am here!" She said happily and skipped over to her.

"Helga's here to. I saw her at the airport, so we decided to ride home together." She said trying to get Miriam to show me some attention as well. When she looked over at me I gave her the best smile I could muster and waved at her.

"That's good dear." She said giving me a small smile and focusing her attention back on Olga. "So how was your flight? Did you have any problems with anything?"

I was picking up my things when Big Bob emerged from inside the house.

"There's my little lady." he said and I suddenly stopped tampering with the bags. I looked up at him because I thought he was talking to me. "How have you been Olga?" He said before embracing her in a tight hug. I slumped my shoulders and walked on in the house with my bags in my hands. They have been this way since I was born, and I know it will never change.

After I unpacked all my things Olga made it upstairs to apologize. I liked the fact that she actually cared enough about my feelings to come and try to make me feel better. In all honesty it wasn't her fault my parents were like that with her though. I'm twenty years old and I know their head over heels for her because she was their first child. Plus she was suppose to be the only child. As a child I thought it was because she was smart, beautiful, and can cook, but I was all three of those thing as well and they still treated me the same.

I would be meeting up with Pheebs as soon as she gets home. We have a lot of catching up to do. I decided to go to the park I couldn't take sitting in that house any longer.

* * *

"Helga?!" Arnold said approaching the picnic table I was sitting at. I had just got to the park a few minutes ago waiting on Pheebs to call or text and tell me where she was. I didn't expect to see Arnold, at least not right now.

"Hey Arnold." I said not knowing what emotion to feel at the moment. Was I happy? Shocked? Confused?

"Wow you look...different." he said and I couldn't tell if he meant it in a good way or bad way.

"Yeah so I've heard." I responded nervously.

"Uh... what are you up too?" he asked and I wanted to believe he was nervous as well.

 _'Oh come on this is Arnold you're talking about. What reason does he have to be nervous around you?'_ I thought before thinking of a way to not sound sarcastic when I answer him.

"Oh... um... just sitting here waiting on Phoebe to let me know where she's at. We planned on meeting up."

"Gerald and I planned on meeting up as well. Mind if I sit and wait with you?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"No I don't mind at all." I said sliding over so he can sit down. "How's life been treating ya football head?"

"Wow" He laughed and I couldn't help but smile at him. _'Oh how I have missed that beautiful laugh of his.'_

"I haven't heard that name in years, But life has been okay. I'm still alive so I won't complain too much." He answered truthfully.

"Oh okay." I said thinking of the death of his grandparents. I knew that was one reason he said okay instead of good, or great. He had been reunited with his parents the summer right before we went to six grade.

"How about you?" he asked.

"It's alright. I'm looking forward to graduating college, and moving to California."

"Seriously? I remember in one of your writings Mr. Simmons read to the class you mentioned moving there. You were serious about that weren't you?"

"Couldn't be more serious." I answered and to avoid awkward silence I jumped right on the next topic. "So how are your parents?"

"They're great actually thanks for asking." He said and smiled at me. It was the same smile that made me fall deeper in love with him each time I saw it. "They are actually planning on going back to visit those green eye people soon. What about your parents how are they?"

"Oh Bob and Miriam? They're still the same, still going goo goo ga ga over Olga. They barely said anything to me since I've been home."

"Wow, that sucks." he said and I figured he just couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yeah but I'm done trying to win them over." I said.

"Oh Gerald just texted me." He paused to read the message. "He said he's on his way to Phoebe's hotel room. He wanted to check on her because she thinks someone might have stolen her phone."

"That's Probably why she didn't message me back yet." I said. "I wonder who would steal her phone? People are so ruthless these days."

"Yeah with the world we live in today, I'm just glad that her missing cell phone is the only problem she's having." He said and looked over at me again. "Hey, I'm going to head over that way to meet Gerald you want to go along. I mean you did say you and Phoebe were going to meet up... I could drive you...I mean if you want..." I couldn't help my giggle, realizing just how nervous he really was.

"Sure thing." I said and with that we headed off to the hotel about fifteen minutes away.

* * *

After making it to the hotel and greeting their friends, they split up. Helga and Pheobe stayed in the hotel room while Arnold and Gerald went to the hotel cafeteria.

Arnold's P.O.V...

"My man you've got to tell me what the heck you were thinking when you agreed to pull up in the same car as Helga G Pataki?!" Gerald asked obviously confused.

"It's no big deal Gerald. I saw her at the park and we talked a little. She was waiting to hear from Phoebe so I offered her a ride. I never new it was such a crime." I said with a shrug of my shoulders before taking a seat in the cafe.

"It might as well be a crime."

"Gerald!" I scolded him.

"Seriously it's two things wrong with what you did." He stated.

"Really? And what is that?" I asked.

"One... Aren't you still with Julia? Two... IT'S HEL-GA PA-TA-KI!" He said in an overly dramatic way.

"No and how many times do I have to tell you she's really not that bad?"

"Not that bad? You're talking about the girl whose tormented every soul that walked through the halls of p.s 118, and 119. The one who nick named me tall hair boy and you Arnoldo, and football head."

"P.s 118, and P.s 119, elementary and middle school. That's old she's not the same anymore."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you defending her like this has something to do with your on and off feelings for her." he said and smiled wickedly at me.

"There were no on and off feelings..."

"Same thing. One minute you wouldn't stop talking about her." He said and gave me a look

"So... That doesn't mean anything." I said unable to find a quick enough comeback.

"You were crazy over here when you found out she was Cecile, but then she snapped you up about finding out it was her. After that you finally got a chance with Lila and somehow Helga still came up in our conversations."

"Whatever Gerald, but can we not have a childish argument over this?" I asked grabbing my drink for the first time, taking a sip. "Helga's cool now and I just gave her a ride. It's nothing serious. Now leave it at that." I said aggravated.

"Whatever you say Arnold... whatever you say."

* * *

Over at Helga's house her and Phoebe are getting ready for the party.

"Olga I told you I don't like wearing loads of make up." Helga said pushing the brush in Olga's hand away from her face.

"But baby sister..." _Olga_ whined.

"No Olga, this is already more than enough."

"She's doing a ravishing job with your makeup Helga. Why won't you just let her finish?" Phoebe chimed in.

"Yeah, I don't have much more just you eyes, and cheeks."

Helga rolled her eyes before giving her an okay to finish.

As she sat there getting her makeup finished Helga couldn't help but to think of Arnold again. She remembered throughout their childhood she was taller than him. Things have really changed since then. Now she was five feet six inches and he was at most seven inches taller than her. He kept his blonde locks cut at about shoulder length. He wasn't bulging with muscles like a body builder but his arms were quite built. She was practically swooning just thinking about him.

"All done. Now you two get out of here, or you'll be late for the party." Olga said.

She took a look at her self in the mirror. She thought to her self how far she had come. She was wearing a fitting dress with off the shoulder sleeves. It was light pink and came just above her knees. Of course it was Olga's idea to wear the dress, but Helga refused to wear the stilettos heels she picked out. Instead she had on a pair of silver sandals with a very small heel. Her hair was hanging in loose curls and a bang covering her right eye. Her makeup wasn't as heavy as she thought it was so she was relieved by that. She rarely dressed up but when she did she got so much unwanted attention. Tonight she was just hoping to get the attention of her favorite football headed guy.

* * *

 _At the party..._

Everyone was arriving about the same time. Helga and Phoebe arrived only a few minutes after everyone else. They walked through the door pass all the guys standing around outside. _(Most of them were guys they remembered from school but never had a strong bond with them.)_ Even though the music was still blasting Helga felt like everything got quiet and everyone was staring at them. If it wasn't for Phoebe grabbing hold of her arm she would have dashed back to the car and drove home. They continued to make their way inside the mansion when they were greeted by Rhonda.

 _On the other side of the room..._

"Whoa! Is that Helga?" Sid asked looking in that direction.

"Where?" Arnold asked snatching his head around to see her.

Gerald was either the only one to notice Arnold's reaction or the only one who cared. He simply shook his head.

"Wow Helga looks mighty fine tonight." Stinky said in awe.

"Yeah if I weren't seeing Ma'lissa I would definitely try to hit that." Sid added.

If Sid could see the look that Arnold was giving him, he probably would have jumped out of his underwear.

"I'm not even going to look, because if I even think anything about another girl Patty might pound me." Harold whined and everyone laughed.

"Yeah, Helga does look good. She just doesn't set me on fire like my hot mama Rhonda does." When Curly said that everyone just rolled their eyes.

"Helga and Phoebe always look great." Eugene said.

"Yeah Phoebe looks..."

"Save it." Gerald said stopping Sid in the middle of his sentence.

"Yo Arnold I'm going to go talk to Pheebs I'll be right back." Gerald said.

"I'll go with you." He spoke up.

"I already know why." Gerald said while rolling his eyes.

"What? I just want to get a cup of punch."

"Whatever Arnold." Gerald said and they made their way across the room.

"Gerald!" Phoebe shouted before wrapping her arms around her boyfriend.

"Hey babe, I missed you too." he laughed returning the hug.

It wasn't long before the party started. Couples making out, several girls hanging over the toilet throwing up, a few people dancing here and there. Not to mention stinky trying to hit on every girl he saw. Neither Helga or Arnold was into drinking but with a little peer pressure and a few jokes mocking how childish the both of them are for not drinking they each took a glass.

"Helga" Arnold finally spoke after sitting beside Helga awkwardly quiet.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Uh.. you look nice tonight." he said as his cheeks went bright red.

"T-thanks... so do you." she responded completely shocked by his compliment.

"Thanks, so what are you pursuing in college again?"

"I want to get my phd in English."

"Wow, you seriously have a love for writing." He smiled earnestly.

"Yeah, it's the easiest way to express myself." she responded.

The conversation continued as they slowly sipped the distasteful drinks in their cups. It wasn't long before the atmosphere changed once again. Everyone was intoxicated beyond measures. Even though Helga and Arnold had one drink each they were both feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"So h-how have you been?" Arnold asked trying to keep the conversation alive.

"Who me?" Helga questioned.

"Oh I think I already asked you that. Didn't I?" He was slurring each word that came out of his mouth.

"Yup." Helga answered as she threw her head back with laughter.

"Don't pick on m-me Helga t-that's mean." He pouted as if he was a very young child who was just told no.

"I'm not picking on you." she said still laughing. "I haven't picked on you in ages."

"I know, I k-kinda missed going to school everyday just to be tortured by you."

"I didn't torture you Arnoldo."

"See it was things like that." he said referring to the childish nick name.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help but to pick on you." Helga admitted. "Every one loved you. Even when you would open that big mouth of yours and get us into some mess. Majority of the time it involved that idiot Wolfgang."

"Oh god, I had forgotten about him." he laughed at the sudden memory of his childhood bully.

"Remember the time him and all of the other fifth graders had canned us?" Helga asked?

"Yeah I remember that. I smelt like dog poo for about a week." He laughed.

"Or the time he challenged us to that football game and you agreed?" Helga asked and Arnold shook his head in response.

"What about that time on Gerald's field when he tried to get you to go out with him?" Arnold asked and Helga just stared at him blankly.

As she continued to stare Arnold erupted into a fit of laughter.

"That's not funny." it was Helga's turn to pout like a little kid. "I had no interest in any guy that tried to be with me all throughout elementary school till the end of high school."

"So you've been with someone in college?" Arnold questioned as he took a sip from his cup.

"Yeah two actually." She went on to further explain. "There was one guy who took me on a few dates but another girl caught his eyes before we made it official. Then the last guy I've ever dated..." She stopped briefly before she continued. "We dated for almost a year, I started having strong feelings for him. I'm guessing for him it was just a joke."

"Why do you say that?" Arnold ask still sipping his drink.

"I found out he was cheating on me our entire relationship." She said as turned the cup up to her mouth, drinking all that was left in her cup.

"Man that sucks." He said as he twisted the cup around, watching the little bit of liquid swirl around the bottom of the cup.

"I'm over it, so its cool." She shrugged.

"You didn't deserve that though. No one does."

"So what about you?" Helga asked.

"What about me?" he asked as he finished off his drink.

"Don't play dumb besides Lila who else have you been with?" she questioned.

"Well I say I went on a few dates with a few different girls. None of those worked out because they were nothing but good looks." he paused thinking of a way to explain the next part then he continued. "I dated this girl Julia for quite some time." He said and Helga just stared waiting to hear how this turned out.

"Her parents didn't really care for me... They wanted her to be with her ex boyfriend instead of me. So anytime I was around they would throw little hints or invite him over as well."

"So what happened?" she asked.

"Well we broke up. I was tired of it. Somehow she managed to convince me that it'll all get better, but it didn't. So about two weeks ago I ended the relationship again." He said as he closed his eyes trying to erase all the memories of his ex that was on the surface of his mind.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. Your a great guy, you didn't deserve to get treated shitty by someones parents." She admitted. "Although if we ever got together you'd have to excuse big Bob and Miriam. They're the definition of stupidity itself."

Arnold couldn't help but to think about all the times he and Helga grew close to one another. All the times he looked beyond her hellish ways and saw someone so beautiful.

"No I'm sorry, what those guys did to you were way worse."

"I told you I'm over it. They never were and never will be the guy who has my heart." After saying that she grabbed the bottle and fixed herself another drink. Why oh why did she have to say that. Football headed Arnold let's nothing pass him now she'll be interrogated till she tells him who that guy is.

"Well... if I'm am... um, being, I mean If I'm not... over stepping my boundaries would you like to tell me who t-that guy is. he asked stumbling over his words.

"You already know who it is. You should I mean, if you don't take a minute to think about it. I'm sure you'll figure it out." She answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

ARNOLD'S POV...

It was me. I mean it had to be. Why else would she give me that response? I don't know if my confidence level was rising, or if it was just the alcohol. I wanted to just grab her and smash my lips against hers.

As I was thinking this my body started to react on it's own.

I inched closer to her slowly lifting my arms, wrapping them around her. She didn't seem to mind as she placed her cup on the table beside us.

"I've been wanting to do this all night." I said staring in to her beautiful brown eyes.

* * *

 **(18+ I will go into LIGHT sexual details.)**

Cupping her chin with my hand I pulled her face closer to mine. The kiss started off slow and tamed but turned into something so much more. She was kissing back with just as much force as me. I was enjoying every second of it as my tongue slowly emerged from my mouth. Licking the rim of her lips asking for access inside of her mouth. Once she let me in my tongue explored hers over and over again. I felt myself getting hotter and hotter. I really didn't know what was coming over me when I slid my hand under her dress. She gasped from surprise but as I started to get closer to her womanhood she let out a pleasured moan.

"Arnold" She whispered my name. Her voice was so low and sexy it sent a shiver down my spine.

"What is it Helga?" I asked

"Let's go upstairs." I'm guessing the alcohol was consuming her because I was sure she was about to stop me.

I grabbed her hand and led her upstairs. We made it to one of the guest rooms. When I opened the door we found a couple of people sitting in a circle passing a joint around. I closed the door and went down to the next. Our eyes popped out of our heads at the sight before us. Curly and Rhonda!? I closed the door as quickly as I could. We both laughed as we entered the next room. It was completely empty. Thank the stars. Before we could even close the door good our lips locked again. I had been holding back since earlier today but tonight I was going to make her mine.

"You sure you want to do this Helga?" I asked.

She nodded her head as she pulled my face closer to hers until our lips locked once again.

The only time we broke the kiss is when we were taking our clothes off.

I admired her beautiful naked body for a second or maybe even two.

My hormones were going crazy and I knew I just had to have her now.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys this is a story I've wanted to work on for so long, but couldn't make up my mind if I really wanted to do it. Here I am though. Hopefully you like this first chapter. If you did leave comments and let me know. I'll decide if I want to continue or not by your comments. Thanks in advance.


End file.
